gleefandomcom-20200222-history
No Air
No Air is a song featured in the episode Throwdown. It was sung by Will's Group after Sue became co-director of the New Directions and created her own sub-group, Sue's Kids. The solos were given to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, and singing back-up were Brittany, Quinn Fabray and Puck. This was the song they originally were going to do for Sectionals before Sue resigned as co-director of Glee Club. It is a cover of Jordin Sparks' "No Air" featuring Chris Brown, from her first major-label studio album Jordin Sparks released in 2007. Critical reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal, was positive regarding the "No Air" duet, which he described as "glorious", however commented: "The severely auto-tuned Finn couldn’t match the magnetic belt box that Rachel commands on cue.". Wendy Mitchell for Entertainment Weekly enjoyed the "No Air" duet, commenting that Finn and Rachel: "sounded great, and had even more chemistry than in previous weeks", however added: "it would be nice to let the other kids have more of a chance sometimes." Charts Lyrics Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel''' '' But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe '''''All Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air Finn''' '' I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real ''Rachel '' But somehow I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care ''All '''(Rachel): So how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel:Me) to live alone with just me (R: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel':'' Uh) (Finn:'' Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (''Rachel and Finn:'' Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (''Rachel:'' So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (''Finn:'' Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('''''Rachel: Breathe, No) (Finn: ''No air) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel':'' No) No air, air (''Rachel:'' No) No air, air (''Rachel:'' No) No air, air (''Finn:'' No more) It's no no no no air (''Rachel:'' No) It's no no no no air (''Rachel:'' No) It's no no no no air (''Finn:'' Baby) (''Rachel:'' No) No air No air ''Finn: '' No ''Rachel: '' Yeah Yeah Yeah No ''Finn and Rachel:'' NO! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (''Rachel:'' No air yeah) (''Finn:'' No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (''Rachel:'' Woah woah) (''Finn:'' No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (''Rachel: Whenever you ain't there') (''Finn:'' No breathing) ' It's no air, no air (Rachel:'' No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (''Rachel:'' So Deep) (''Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel:'' Without Me) (''Finn: Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe - No air) (Finn: No air) It's no air, no air ('''Rachel: No No No) No air, air (Rachel':'' Baby, No air) No air, air (Finn:'' No) No air, air (''Finn:'' Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (''Rachel:'' Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (''Rachel:'' No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (''Rachel:'' No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (''Rachel:'' No air ) It's no air, no air ''Rachel: '' You got me out here in the water so deep ''Finn: '' Tell me how you gonna be without me ''Rachel: '' If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ''Finn and Rachel: '' It's no air, no air No Air (''Rachel:'' No) No Air (''Finn:'' No, No) No Air ('''''Rachel: Oh) No Air (Rachel: No Air) ''Finn and Rachel:'' No Air Slideshow NoAir.PNG Vlcsnap-773635.png FinnNoAir.jpg GLEENoAirFinnH.jpg NARachel.jpg NoAir.JPG QuinnRachelFinnNoAir.jpg QuinnRachelNoAir.jpg RachelFinnHallwayNoAir.jpg RachelNoAir.jpg RachelNoAirGLEE.jpg Video thumb|300px|right|No Airthumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Duet Category:Finchel